A Nephilim For All To Fear
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: The Death of Smokescreen put Brendan on the path of Revenge, and will not stop until Megatron is dead.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers: Armada or Devil May Cry

Brendan watched as Smokescreen's lifeless body fell to the ground.

The tears began to fall from his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Optimus as he looked up to the sky.

A low growl was heard as all the autobots looked at Brendan, who began to glow dark red.

"He will pay, I will make him feel pain like he has never felt before" said Brendan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Brendan as he rose into the air, and began to change into demon form.

He began to grow a tail made out of pure energy, 2 wings made of pure energy came out of his back as well. His hands became clawed and more predator like, his body turned charcoal black, his skin was as tough as rocks.

His eyes became one big red visor, that reflected the color of rage and death.

"THEY WANT POWER!? I WILL GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT, ALONG WITH A PAINFUL DEATH!" Said Brendan in his demonic voice.

Brendan then flew forward out of the hallway and near the exit.

Blurr tried to stop Brendan, but at Brendan's current speed, he knocked Blurr right over and sent him flying into a wall.

Brendan made it out of the base and headed straight into the sky.

"Red Alert, can you track his signal?" Asked Optimus

Red Alert furiously typed away at the keyboard.

"I found him, he is already leaving the earth atmosphere, and heading straight for the Decepticon Base." Said Red Alert.

"He is going after Megatron" said Optimus.

(Moon Base)

The alarm in the base began to sound, calling every Decepticon to the throne room.

"Thrust! What is going on?" Asked Megatron

"It appears that something is heading towards our base, Lord Megatron" said Thrust

"Put it on the screen, you incompetent fool!" Yelled Megatron.

"Right away Lord Megatron" said Thrust.

The monitor showed an image of a red object flying at high speeds towards the base.

"What is that thing?" Asked Megatron

"I don't know sir, but it is bearing towards us at Mach 7" said Thrust.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through out the base, Then the roof blew apart.

Megatron stared up at the the figure then that loomed upon them.

Floating above them was what they thought to be a human, but it's skin was charcoal black, it had wings made out of pure energy that glowed the darkest red, it's eyes and tail glowed the same color as well, it had sharp glowing red claws and sharp teeth.

"Who are you? State your purpose?" Asked Megatron

"I Am Brendan Nephilim Sparda Prime, I Am God, I Am…Your Death" the being said in a cold and angry tone.

Thrust's optics widened "Your primes special human?" He asked him

"Not for long" said Megatron as he pointed the Requiem Blaster at Brendan.

Brendan then lifted his hand up and it glowed red.

Suddenly the Requiem Blaster began to shake and glow red as well.

"What? What's happening?" Asked Megatron as the Requiem Blaster flew out of his servo and into Brendan's hand.

"Hey! Give that back, it belongs to me! Megatron, the most powerful transformer in the universe!" Said Megatron.

The blaster then shifted around and connected to his arm, turning it from a hand held weapon to an arm blaster. Then the colors of the blaster turned from black, red, blue and white, to Black and Red with Purple Flames. The barrel was now blue instead of red as well.

"Not anymore, Flathead!" Brendan said.

Starscream then pulled put the Star Saber, and prepared to attack.

But then Brendan put up his other hand and it glowed blue.

Then the Star Saber glowed blue and flew out of Starscream's servo and into Brendan's other hand.

The Sword began to change as well, the blade turned black with a purple outline on the outside of the blade. The hilt turned black and the Mini-Con Insignia turned into the symbol of the Nephilim.

"Now he has the Star Saber too? Could this get any worse?" Asked Thrust

Brendan then aimed the Requiem Blaster at them and the three little holes on the edge of the barrel began to glow purple.

"FRY!" Brendan yelled as the Requiem Blaster fired and a purple beam 3 times the normal size of the normal Requiem Blaster's power shot out and headed towards the Decepticons.

"Thrust, I'm going to turn you to scrap for this" Megatron said as he prepared for the Death that awaited him.


End file.
